meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Gems
In addition to their many varied abilities all full blooded elves on Meaghana have the ability to craft soul gems. These gems are physical representations of this souls of the elves they were created by. These gems can only be created with the stimulus of very powerful emotion. Usually this is love, however particularly in the dark ages elves have discovered that they can create soul gems that stem from hatred and aggression. Origins and physical makeup of the soul gems. It is believed that the origin of the soul gem stones from the times in which the Elves lived amongst the fate creatures before the creation of the forest of Entreites However, factual information concerning the formation of a first soul gem is lost even to the greatest of elven scholars. Primarily due to the efforts of the priests of Aiden several soul gems have been scientifically studied. Without fail none of the gems studied resemble any actual gemstone originating within Meaghana. The following are common to all soul Gems: #The gems are immune to physical harm: The soul gems are immune to purely physical harm It has been noted in elven legend that some elves have crushed either their own or their lovers soul gems. It is theorized that the anger and betrayal of these elves cause the destruction of the soul gems as opposed to any physical power and they were able to muster. #The gems is seen to possess an inner glow: Regardless of the color of the gem each of them seems to glow with a warm white light from deep within it. It is theorized that this light is a physical representation of the connection made between the creator of the gem and the gem itself. When the creator of the gem is suffering intense emotion this light seems to flicker and grow either lighter or darker depending upon the nature of the emotion. #The gems do not radiate as magical: Soul gems do not radiate as magical under any circumstances. In fact they are immune to all magics. #The gems to not disintegrate upon the death of their creator: In fact unless destroyed betrayal or harsh emotion it seems that soul gems can last indefinitely. however if something occurs to the creator that would destroy their sole such as the rite of oblivion or other Dark magics the gem will be destroyed as well. Soul gem effects: Heart stones: Heart stones are the common name for soul gems created by love. these gems are usually given to the lovers of the creators. Usually this occurs at the time of the engagement. However many of the less marriage oriented elves and gives them to lovers who have remained with them for several decades. Note the following abilities are only given to the bearer of the soul gem. #Limited Empathy: The bearer of the soul gem can concentrate upon the gem and receive a rough idea of the creators current emotional state. This has an unlimited range, and has even been proven to work between planes. occasionally when the creator feels incredibly strong emotions this empathy is achieved without the bearer concentrating upon it. #Life sense: By looking at the soul gem and gazing deep within the light inside of it the bearer can determine the creators current physical well-being. This is translated as as a percentage of the creators hit points remaining. In addition if the creator is diseased, poisoned, etc. the bearer gains and understanding of the basic nature of the ailment. #Reverie rendezvous: If two elves possess each other's heart stones they can choose to meet within their reveries. This allows the lovers to spend time together regardless of the physical distance separates them. However, a night spent like this results in no rest for the elves. (The elves in question do not get the benefit of the extended rest.) #Summoning the heart's desire: In very rare circumstances of extreme stress the bearer of the soul gem may call upon its creator for help. The result of this summoning can vary. Common results include the creator of the gem surface being able to suffer damage in place of the bearer, the creator of being able to makes saving throws on behalf of the bearer, the creator being allowed to cast spells through the soul gem to assist the bearer. #Souls connection: Elves that have exchanged soul gems are inextricably linked. As such the death of one partner and have a severe negative affect on the other. If one partner dies and the other must make a saving throw if this check succeed they have overcome the pain of the ordeal. If it fails they must roll again. If they fail 3 saves before they succeed one, they also die. Any failed saves count against their death saves until they take a extended rest. However, even if they survive the emotional trauma tends to shadow their lives forever. These elves tend to spend the rest of their days very depressed. "'' You humans will never understand. When you say that you give your heart to someone it is simply a poetic statement. We elves, alone, know what it is to give ourselves totally to another. In this way we experience the truest form of love. " - Lillian Whitestone, Grey Elven Bard'' Hate stones: These stones were originally discovered during the late days of the Elfwar. It was commonly considered that these were the result of a powerful curse laid upon the other races by powerful elven wizards. However was not until the last days of the golden age that the great scholar Greyfeld of Aiden discovered the true origins of these stones. During the dark ages more of these heavy stones have been discovered there are however by no means a common occurrence. And these gems are the solidified hatred and rage of their creators. It is interesting to note that these hate stones occur no more often in the Drow and then they do in any other elven sub race. Apparently the true hatred required is very rare within any elvish soul. The following effects occur to the bearer of the hate stone. #Constant connection: After its formation a hate stone will appear in the belongings of its target. It is impossible for the bearer to lose the stone or to give away. It is possible that the stone can be removed by divine influence, however this is unknown. #Eyes of hatred: The bearer will constantly feel the enmity of the creator of the stone. This has been described as the sensation of constantly being watched. In addition the bearer must make a saving throw every night they sleep or be plagued by a horrible nightmares. On nights is when the bear suffers from these nightmares they get the benefit of a short rest instead of an extended rest. # Elvish enmity: The bearer will always make those of elvish blood, and including half elves, uneasy. This results in a -4 penalty on any charisma based skill checks to those with elvish blood. The following effect occurs to the creator of the hate stone. # Power of rage: The creator of the hate stone can draw upon the power of their hatred manifested in the stone. If directly pursuing the bearer of the hate stone or directly acting to bring harm to that individual the elf automatically succeeds any stamina or endurance based checks in relation to that action. #Rage's focus: After the creation of the stone its creator gets a + 2 bonus to any actions designed to bring harm to the bearer of the hate stone. However the creator gets a - 2 penalty to all other actions. #Soul's connection: As with all of the soul gems and the creator of the gem is linked to its bearer. Upon the death of the bearer of the creator must make a Saving throw. If this check is failed the creator is overwhelmed by his hatred and becomes a mindless raging beast for one day, after which they get another check. If the check is succeeded the Elf has come to grips with their hatred and can move on. If they fail three saves before they succeed one the elf has poured all of their malice and hatred into the gem and upon the death of its bearer loses the ability to feel these emotions. This significantly deadens all of the elf's emotions. " ''No race but the elves can feel the true torrent of their emotions. who amongst the lesser races can afford to their hate into weapons and curse their foes with it for all time. Truly we are blessed by the gods. ''" Galen Oakenspear, Sylvan elf, Priest of Drekken. Category:Magic Category:Elves